Mercenaries/Session 39
20:01 <~abudhabi> GENTLEMEN. 20:02 -!- Remmon is now known as Arthur 20:02 -!- Nuramor is now known as Lucas 20:03 <~abudhabi> (Damn Mumble not working right again.) 20:03 <~abudhabi> OK. Last time, you stole a system defence boat! 20:04 <~abudhabi> I suppose you lot, most of you at least, are familiarizing themselves with your new vessel while you are en-route to the Gas Giant. 20:04 < Lucas> yes 20:05 <&Vittorio> yes, trying to get the layout down in my mind 20:05 <~abudhabi> Good. It's twice as big as your previous ride. 20:06 <~abudhabi> https://www.dropbox.com/s/zwxd5foh9u3mj9e/Stedlas%20SDB.xls?dl=0 20:07 <~abudhabi> Luffy is sleeping off his brain damage. 20:09 <&Arthur> Twice as big, but no jump drive. 20:10 <~abudhabi> Lucas: Roll Edu + all the Engineering skills you have and not have. 20:11 < Lucas> !2d6+1: Edu Electronics 20:11 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Edu Electronics": (1+4)+1. Total: 6. 20:11 <~abudhabi> And Edu + Computer. 20:12 < Lucas> !2d6+1+1: Edu Computers 20:12 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Edu Computers": (3+1)+1+1. Total: 6. 20:12 < Lucas> !2d6+1: Edu Life Support 20:12 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Edu Life Support": (2+4)+1. Total: 7. 20:12 < Lucas> !2d6+1: Edu M-Drive 20:12 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Edu M-Drive": (3+2)+1. Total: 6. 20:12 < Lucas> !2d6+1: Edu Power 20:12 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Edu Power": (1+6)+1. Total: 8. 20:13 <~abudhabi> These rolls aren't so bad, since you have lots of time (2 days). 20:14 <~abudhabi> Lucas manages to suborn the systems properly, though it takes him one an a half days. He learns that this boat was used as an escort for a merchant marine superfreighter. 20:18 <&Arthur> !0.00125*400 20:18 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "0.00125*400": 0.00125*400. Total: 0.5. 20:18 <&Arthur> !60/12 20:18 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "60/12": 60/12. Total: 5. 20:19 <~abudhabi> Lucas: You might want to fix the damage to the airlock properly, too. It's a horrible, quick hackjob now. There are some spare plates in the hold. 20:19 < Lucas> Right. Gonna start on that. 20:19 <~abudhabi> Edu + Mechanics 20:20 < Lucas> !2d6+1+1: Fixing the Airlock 20:20 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Fixing the Airlock": (2+3)+1+1. Total: 7. 20:20 <~abudhabi> Nope. :V 20:20 < Lucas> grmbl 20:20 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6 20:20 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (5). Total: 5. 20:21 <&maz> ((sorry guys, forgot game tonight, stuck with doing a bunch of work, so semi here)) 20:21 * Arthur surveys the ship's interior more thoroughly 20:21 -!- maz is now known as luffy 20:22 < Lucas> The ship is being ornery with me 20:22 <~abudhabi> luffy: After a nap, your neurons get organized. Recover 1 Int! 20:22 <~abudhabi> Lucas: Wanna roll again? 20:23 < Lucas> yes 20:23 < Lucas> !2d6+1+1: Fixing the Airlock, still 20:23 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Fixing the Airlock, still": (3+5)+1+1. Total: 10. 20:24 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6 20:24 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6": (5). Total: 5. 20:24 <~abudhabi> Lucas has fixed the airlock! Use up 1.6 dtons of spare parts. 20:26 <&luffy> (yay only 4 more to go) 20:26 <&Arthur> (Dump the Kia, dump state rooms down to 8, replace low berths with emergency low berths, reduce cargo to 40 tons. I can now fit a Jump 3, fuel for a Jump 3 and 2 weeks of operation) 20:27 <~abudhabi> luffy: Someone knocks on your door. 20:29 * luffy answers 20:29 <~abudhabi> It's Dogen. He has bottles in each hand. 20:29 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "You sane now?" 20:30 * luffy grins, as sane as any marine ever was. 20:30 <~abudhabi> "I found these while reviewing the staterooms. Zhodani make. Let's try them out, shall we?" 20:33 <~abudhabi> Vittorio, Arthur: Meanwhile, you are the final two hours away from entering orbit around the anomalous moon. 20:34 * luffy drinks his fill with Dogen 20:34 <~abudhabi> Edu Sensors? 20:35 <&Arthur> !2d6+3: EduSensors! 20:35 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "EduSensors!": (6+6)+3. Total: 15. 20:35 <&Vittorio> ((leaving that to arthur)) 20:35 <~abudhabi> Arthur: This body matches Junction II to a tee. Well, except the lack of atmosphere. Now it's a barren dirtball. 20:36 <&Arthur> "Surface features match Junction II. No atmosphere, I suppose it lost that in jump." 20:37 <~abudhabi> (BBS, nature calls.) 20:38 <&Vittorio> "hmmm... this should be fun, is the access point we used last time still open on the surface?" 20:39 <&Arthur> "Excellent question." 20:40 < Lucas> "Another question: What do we say when it asks us about the AI?" 20:41 <&Arthur> "We don't have it with us." 20:44 <~abudhabi> (Back.) 20:46 <~abudhabi> Arthur: The excavation appears gone. You're getting metal readings from that area. 20:47 <&Arthur> "Metal readings down there. It might have repaired it. Still it's our best bet so let's check it first." 20:50 <&Vittorio> "got it... you don't think it'll think we're hostile do you?" 20:50 * Vittorio will start to take us, carefully, down to the metal readings 20:51 <&Arthur> "An excellent question. I doubt we can rely on stealth, so let's go the opposite route." 20:51 <&Arthur> @Lucas, can you set up a directional broadcast to the planet? We need to make sure the planet realises who we are." 20:52 < Lucas> @Gonna try.@ 20:52 < Lucas> !2d6+1: Calling the planet 20:52 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Calling the planet": (6+2)+1. Total: 9. 20:52 <~abudhabi> Commlink established. 20:53 < Lucas> @Link up. Your turn.@ 20:55 * Arthur commences calling Junction 2 20:56 <~abudhabi> You get a rotating Junction 2 image on your viewscreen. @It's you.@ 20:58 <&Arthur> @You're a hard planet to find.@ 20:59 <~abudhabi> @What do you want, alien?@ 21:01 <&Arthur> @We ran into some trouble in the Imperium, I'll send you the data we have on it. We were hoping you might have a way to fight it, since traditional methods won't work.@ 21:02 <&Arthur> @And then we ran into some more trouble with the locals and the Zhodani, which resulted in the loss of our ship and acquisition of this ship. Unfortunately it lacks a jump drive.@ 21:04 <~abudhabi> @And you want me to provide help on both accounts.@ 21:06 <&Arthur> @We were hoping we'd only need to bother you for some information for the first, but circumstances have changed a little, so yes, I was hoping you might be able to help us devise a way to fight the nanite virus and get back to Imperial space.@ 21:07 <~abudhabi> @Why should I help you?@ 21:09 <&Arthur> @Because from what our AI calculated and told us, this thing's going to take over all of known space in a big hurry.@ 21:10 <&Arthur> @Chances are, you would end up having to deal with it one way or another, but also that if you could tell us how, there may be a chance of humanity cleaning it up ourselves.@ 21:10 <~abudhabi> @On advice from the humility module, I will consider your plea. Upload your data.@ 21:10 * Arthur uploads the AI's report and any other data we have. 21:13 <~abudhabi> @I will aid you in return for a boon.@ 21:14 <&Arthur> @I will happily provide you with anything in my power to provide.@ 21:18 <~abudhabi> @What rating jump drive do you require?@ 21:19 -!- Crossfire Z@Nightstar-r9lk5l.cust.comxnet.dk has joined #Traveller 21:19 -!- mode/#Traveller Crossfire Crossfire by ChanServ 21:20 <&Arthur> @A rating three jump drive would I believe be the best combination of range and size to fit on this ship.@ 21:22 <~abudhabi> @I have commissioned such a device. You will also be provided with the counter to the N.E.C. threat. Wait where you are.@ 21:22 <~abudhabi> @The construction will take three days.@ 21:24 <&Arthur> @This ship's going to need a refit to fit a jump drive like that though.@ 21:24 <~abudhabi> @Refits will be provided.@ 21:25 <&Arthur> @Okay. We'll wait for further instructions.@ 21:26 <~abudhabi> Transmission ends. 21:27 <&Arthur> "Well. Now we wait." 21:27 <&Vittorio> "yep, should be interesting - wonder what the countermeasure will take the form of" 21:28 < Lucas> "And how easy it can be replicated." 21:31 <~abudhabi> So, what do during three days? 21:31 < Lucas> What CAN we do? 21:31 < Lucas> Take stock of ammunition stores? 21:32 <&Arthur> Some theorising, some training in being diplomatic. 21:32 < Lucas> Check that fighter out? 21:32 < Lucas> FInally have some downtime? 21:32 <~abudhabi> Welp, the fighter's sitting there in the specialized section of the hold. 21:32 <&Vittorio> "I'll volunteer to take the fighter out - i can have my down time at the same time" 21:33 < Lucas> "Have fun" 21:34 * Vittorio will go look over the fighter and have some fun throwing it about and seeing what it can do 21:35 <~abudhabi> Vittorio: Got Pilot(small craft)? 21:36 <&Vittorio> ((nope)) 21:37 <&Vittorio> ((do have pilot space craft so I have pilot at 0 for other craft)) 21:37 <~abudhabi> But you have Pilot. 21:37 <~abudhabi> OK. 21:38 <~abudhabi> Vittorio takes the fighter out for a spin. It's a two-person craft, but you can totally fly it solo. Thrust 6. 21:39 <&Vittorio> ((I don' t think there's much I'll be doing of use in it, mainly just playing around with it)) 21:44 <~abudhabi> Right. 21:45 <~abudhabi> Three days pass. 21:45 <~abudhabi> Something is coming up to orbit from the surface of the planet. 21:45 <&Arthur> !2d6+3: Hello someting. 21:45 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Hello someting.": (6+6)+3. Total: 15. 21:45 <&Arthur> *something 21:47 <~abudhabi> Arthur: It looks like a small highport with a shipyard. 21:47 <&Arthur> "Did it really build and a launch a high port?" 21:48 <~abudhabi> Dogen: "I can almost believe it, if the alternative is letting us in." 21:51 <~abudhabi> Incoming transmission from the new highport. 21:52 * Arthur attempts to receive it 21:53 <~abudhabi> Roll EduComms. 21:53 <&Arthur> !2d6-1: Who ever needs Comms? 21:53 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "Who ever needs Comms?": (3+2)-1. Total: 4. 21:53 < Lucas> !2d6+1: We do, apparently 21:53 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "We do, apparently": (4+4)+1. Total: 9. 21:54 <~abudhabi> Lucas presses the button. A distorted voice (Edu + Sophontology to identify) says, @Dock at the shipyard please.@ 21:55 <&Arthur> !2d6+1: There is and I've got it! 21:55 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "There is and I've got it!": (4+1)+1. Total: 6. 21:55 <&Arthur> (I never said I was good at it) 21:55 <&Arthur> "Vittorio, take us in." 21:55 <&Arthur> @Copy that, docking at the shipyard.@ 21:56 * Vittorio is probably back from playing with the fighter after seeing the rising highport 21:56 * Vittorio will take us into the new highport 21:57 <~abudhabi> luffy: BTW, your Intelligence is at its peak potential. 21:57 <&luffy> ((I r smart me? no ?)) 21:58 <~abudhabi> You dock at the rather strangely designed orbital. You immediately get harassed for access to the ship. 21:58 <&Arthur> @Vacc suits everyone.@ 21:58 * Arthur allows said access 21:59 * luffy suits up in battle dress reasons 21:59 * Lucas vaccs up 21:59 <~abudhabi> Dogen suits up. 21:59 * Vittorio suits up 22:00 <~abudhabi> In short order, you are invaded by cybernetically enhanced Droyne. They're smaller than the usual sort you see, but unmistakably that species, with visible augments (that one sees rarer than actual Droyne). 22:01 <~abudhabi> Their foreman approaches Arthur. It speaks Anglic distortedly, but understandably. @You decide what needs to go.@ 22:01 <&Arthur> @How much space do you need?@ 22:03 <~abudhabi> @Thirty five displacement tons for the drive. Need added fuel capacity to use drive at full range.@ 22:03 <&Arthur> @Let's see... The fighter's pretty big, that uses up something like fifty dtons. It'll have to go.@ 22:04 <&Arthur> @Our current fuel load is ninety six tons. We need one hundred fourty four for a jump three and operation before and afterwards.@ 22:04 <&Arthur> @We can get rid of seven of the state rooms and the low berths.@ 22:05 <~abudhabi> @We will do this.@ 22:06 * Vittorio is sad the figher has to go - it was a good toy 22:08 <~abudhabi> The horde of alien batfrogs start taking the ship apart. 22:08 < Lucas> "Now we need to learn the layout again." 22:09 <&Arthur> "Less rooms, the layout will be simpler." 22:09 <&Arthur> "I guess the engineering room's getting a tad bigger." 22:10 <~abudhabi> !roll 1d6*10 22:10 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "1d6*10": (5)*10. Total: 50. 22:11 <~abudhabi> So. Where are you guys going while they work? 22:11 <~abudhabi> Staying on board? 22:11 * luffy rest & recovering (i guess) 22:11 <&Arthur> How fast are they working? I'd like to keep an eye on things on the ship. 22:12 < Lucas> Watching while staying out of the way. 22:12 <~abudhabi> Arthur: Pretty damn fast. 22:14 * Arthur will monitor from the bridge, since it shouldn't need much if any modifications. 22:14 * Vittorio will also stay on the bridge - I don't think there is anywhere we can go besides the ship is there? 22:17 <~abudhabi> The shipyard crew appears to act as if they were limbs of a single organism. They take the ship apart in twenty hours, install a design of jump drive none of you have seen before, then put the ship back together for a total time of fifty hours. 22:20 <~abudhabi> Foreman to Arthur: @Refit complete.@ He hands you a metal box thirty centimeters at the side. @The counter-agent.@ 22:20 * Arthur eyes the box suspiciously 22:20 <&Arthur> @Does it come with instructions?@ 22:21 <~abudhabi> @Instructions within.@ 22:22 <&Arthur> @Okay. So what boon do you want from us?@ 22:23 < Lucas> To Arthur: @Ask them about the engine.@ 22:23 <&Arthur> @What's with the engine Lucas?@ 22:23 <~abudhabi> @Speak to Master directly.@ 22:24 <&Arthur> @My engineer wants to know about the jump drive. I think he wants a manual?@ 22:24 < Lucas> @I have never seen this model. Do I have to consider anything when using or repairing it?@ 22:25 <~abudhabi> @We will provide a manual.@ 22:26 <&Arthur> @Good, I'm sure that will satisfy my engineer.@ 22:26 <&Arthur> @We'll contact your master at once.@ 22:27 <~abudhabi> The foreman goes off. 22:28 <~abudhabi> Presumably, you find yourself on the bridge, where you are getting a transmission from the planet. 22:29 * Arthur receives the transmission 22:29 <~abudhabi> Meanwhile, Lucas gets a datapad from a droyne worker. Who immediately departs aftewards. 22:30 <~abudhabi> Roll EduComms, Arthur! 22:30 <&Arthur> !2d6-1: It's this button right? 22:30 <+PainBot> Arthur rolled "It's this button right?": (3+1)-1. Total: 3. 22:30 < Lucas> !2d6+1: No 22:30 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "No": (5+3)+1. Total: 9. 22:34 <~abudhabi> Arthur: @You mission is as follows: As soon as you have handed your Imperium the means to counter the N.E.C. plague, you will proceed to Zdiadlevepra 3039, where you will search for and find the Keystone. You will transport the Keystone back to this location, and remit it to me.@ 22:35 <&Arthur> @Hmm. Zhodani space. That might get interesting.@ 22:36 <&Vittorio> "this thing can float a high port up to orbit in 3 days, why can't it send out its own ships to recover this thing?" 22:36 <&Arthur> @Can you describe this Keystone for us? It'll be useful to know what we're looking for and how big it is.@ 22:37 <~abudhabi> @Technical specifications for the Keystone have been uploaded into your databanks.@ 22:37 <&Arthur> @We'll return here as soon as we're able to.@ 22:38 <~abudhabi> The transmission ends. 22:40 <&Arthur> @Lucas, start reading that manual and let me know as soon as you're ready to start jumping. Vittorio, get us headed to the jump limit. I'll plot a jump.@ 22:40 < Lucas> @Ok@ 22:40 * Lucas starts consulting the manual 22:40 * Vittorio takes us out to the limit 22:41 <~abudhabi> Lucas: Do you know Oynprith? 22:41 < Lucas> What? 22:42 * Arthur double checks to see if 3217 has any gas giants or worlds with water 22:43 < Lucas> I'd have to rely on translation software 22:45 <~abudhabi> Lucas: Well, it's in a variant of the Droyne language, according to the translation software. You are able to get a lot of it translated, even. The translator complains that the input is garbled; otherwise, it would have to believe that the language has suffered about three hundred millennia of linguistic drift. 22:45 < Lucas> Of course... 22:46 < Lucas> Do I understand enough of it to run and repair this thing? 22:46 * Arthur plots a jump to 3217 22:47 <~abudhabi> Lucas: Probably. 22:47 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You do. 22:47 < Lucas> Good enough 22:48 < Lucas> I'll learn the rest as we go then. 22:49 <~abudhabi> Very well. Roll your jump, with a -2 modifier. 22:50 < Lucas> !2d6+2+1+2-2: Charging the jump with the new ship 22:50 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Charging the jump with the new ship": (4+6)+2+1+2-2. Total: 13. 22:50 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+5 22:50 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+5": (5+1)+5. Total: 11. 22:51 <~abudhabi> And you're off! You have a whole week to yourselves in your new, newly refitted ship. 22:51 <~abudhabi> What do? 22:51 <&Vittorio> ((time to start training comms)) 22:51 <&Arthur> Check for bugs and train my diplomacy 22:51 < Lucas> Trying to make sense of the manual and the engine 22:52 < Lucas> If time permits, training Mechanic 22:55 <~abudhabi> Right. You arrive from the Ulmo system, to the Mersu system. Plenty of terrestrial worlds, including one that's apparently inhabited, and a middling gas giant at the far edge of the system. 22:55 <~abudhabi> Which is where you arrive. 22:55 <~abudhabi> Arthur: You find no obvious bugs. 22:56 <&Arthur> "Right. Let's get gassed up and keep moving." 22:56 <&Vittorio> "aye aye" 22:57 * Vittorio heads to fuel up 22:57 <~abudhabi> You refuel. Heading out? 22:58 <&Arthur> Yup. Next stop, Bael 22:58 < Lucas> Do I still have the -2 modifier? 22:59 <~abudhabi> Nope, you got the hang of it now. 22:59 < Lucas> !2d6+2+1+2: Great, charging the drives then 22:59 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Great, charging the drives then": (1+3)+2+1+2. Total: 9. 23:01 <~abudhabi> Welcome to Bael! It's just an almost uninhabited dirtball with a beacon on it. 23:01 <~abudhabi> Plus some gas giants, rocks and asteroids. 23:01 <&Arthur> Which is why we want the gas giants. Fuel a plenty 23:01 * Vittorio takes us to the fuel and then to the limit again 23:02 < Lucas> !2d6+2+1+2: Jumping 23:02 <+PainBot> Lucas rolled "Jumping": (1+3)+2+1+2. Total: 9. 23:02 <~abudhabi> !roll 2d6+1 23:02 <+PainBot> abudhabi rolled "2d6+1": (1+2)+1. Total: 4. 23:02 <&Arthur> Faisal's next. Dogen gets to talk to people there. 23:03 <~abudhabi> You will arrive at Faisal inaccurately next week. We will pause here for the moment. 23:03 <~abudhabi> GG guys.